Sakura's apology
by narusaku dramione
Summary: oneshot Dear diary,I am an awful person! Naruto has been asking me on dates for a long time, so yesterday when he asked again, i decided one date wouldn't hurt, so i agred.


Hello, i just finshed this fic, and i am very happy. It's one of mine more comlex stories, and i hope you will enjoy reading it as much as me writing it. Read and revie, Please!!!

DICLAMER: Naruto belongs to Kishi not me. See you soon.

**Monday**

_Dear diary,_

_I am an awful person! Naruto has been asking me on dates for a long time, so yesterday when he asked again, i decided one date wouldn't hurt, so i agred. Everything was going great, he took me to ichiraku for dinner, after that we had a peacfuul walk trough konoha's park, we joked,talked about diferent things, so you could said i had a good time ''a very good time'' i can say._

_When we reached my house(he insisted to follow me home), he asked for a another date, but i tought ''this was one-time thing'', and i told him that,but i didn't expect the next thing that happend, his normaly blue eyes, that only minutes ago wer full with warmth and love wer glaring at me with anger and i cold see a hint of pain and sadnnes, but it was clouded by his anger. He screamed at me that i shouldn't be playing with others peoples feelings like that, and run of before i could say anything, i hope he's okay._

Sakura closed the diary, put it in the drawer and leaned back on the bed. It was all her fault... and now Naruto probably wouldn't want to see her. She remebered the look in his eyes... she closed her eyes, she couldn't force her self to remeber that look, it was the first time he looked at her like that. But it was one-time thing, right...

_''You sure about that,Sakura'' _wisperd her inner self.

''Well yes...''

_''Than why are you beating yourself over it'' _said inner,Sakura.

''I... i don't know, it was a fake date, right... respond Sakura.

''_But a date never the less'' replied inner,Sakura._

_''_Oh my god what are you, it's like i have a therapist inside my head'' screamed Sakura inside her own mind.

She sighed and got up, she had to apologize to walked to her cellphone and dialed Naruto, no one answered, well that was to be espected,even if he had a cellphone with him, the moment he sees her name he wont pick it walked towards the door, she will just have to talk to him in person.

**Still monday**

_Dear diary,i couldn't find him anywhere, i went to his usual places... not a sign or trace of him.I tried to phone him again, but he didn't answer me. I am realy starting to worry now, on my way back i saw Tsunade sensei. I asked her if she new where Naruto is..._

_**''I havent seen him, he was suposed to come to my office this hi didn't''**_

_**''Oh... okay'' said sakura with a sade face. Tsunade notice this.**_

_**''Why did something happend?''**_

_**''Nothing, just wanted to talk to him, bye Tsunade sensei''**_

_**''**_**B**_**ye, Sakura''**_

_...and that was all, where did you go Naruto?_

**Thursday**

Sakura slowly opend her eyes,and blinked several times to clear her mind, She scolved as she remebered last two days, and Naruto. She got up and dressed, fixed herself, and walked outside to get some coffe. Her toughts wondered towards Naruto again, she sighed and sat on the chair outside of the coffe and gave her orded to the man working in there. She was so cought up her toughts, she didn't notice another person sat beside her.

''Hey Sakura'' said the blonde haired kunoichi.

''How are you?'' asked Ino, giving her orded for coffe.

''Oh. Ino it's you, sorry, i was thinking about something''

''That's okay, what are you drinking?''

''Just coffe''

''Just coffe, you sure don't want something else?'' teased Ino.

''Be lucky it's not sake i am drinking'' answerd Sakura with a small smile on her face.

They both started laughing, for several moments, than Sakura got woried again, and her smile droped from face. Ino saw this...

''Is everything alright Sakura?''

''Yes'' responded Sakura, than she saw the look on Ino 's face ''Realy Ino it's nothing... just my head hurts since i woked up'' lied, Sakura.

They both sat in silince and drank their coffe. But Ino was getting bored, she wanted to have girl talk with Sakura about clothes, boys and others things. Than she remeberd seeing Naruto yesterday, and he didn't looked very happy. So she decided to the some gosips.

''Have something happent betven Naruto and you?'' Right in the center, Sakura was now giving her full attention.

''what do you mean?''

''Well he doesn't walk around smiling and screming like usualy, he looks sad... '' Ino paused looking at Sakura with a knowing way.

''No, i... don't know'' Sakura replied thinking she may be losing Naruto.

''So do you think he may be home right now, Ino?''

''Well i don't know, but if i may gues ...i would say hi is home right now'' Sudnely Sakura jumped at her feet.

''I got to go Ino, see you later'' Ino watched Sakura run towards the direction of naruto's house. She sighed, payed the bill, and started walking stoped half way and sudenly grined, thinking about new gosips she will hear about Naruto and Sakura.

**10 Minutes later...**

Sakura is standing outside of Naruto's door.

''Naruto'' Sakura scremed, while knocking on his door. ''Open the door, i want to talk to you, i now you are inside''

Nobody answerd, Sakura was ready to start crying, she turned redy to leave, when Naruto's door opend.

''Hy Sakura'' Said Naruto, standing by his door.

''Hey Naruto'' Said Sakura with a blush on her cheks, for geting caught screming.

''Can we talk?''

''Sure, come inside'' Naruto went back inside and Sakura followed him.

''So what brings you here?'' Naruto asked, siting down on one of his chairs.

''You know what brings me here Naruto'' Sakura said while siting on his bad, oposite of Naruto.

''We need to talk''

''Alright, than tell me why?''

''Why... why what?'' she responded confused.

''Why are you doing so much?. First you liked me, THAN you reject me, and now you are trying to apoligize so hard, i just don't understand you'' Responded Naruto looking confused and litle angry.

''I don't understand my self sometimes, Naruto. To be honest i tought the date was fake... but than you got angry at me, and i felt horible. So i had to fix things betven us''

''You realy hurt me Sakura...''

''I know, and i am so... so sory about that, i never inted to hurt you''

''LIsten Sakura...'' But Sakura raised her hand. so Naruto close his mouth and kept silent.

''I did the sme thing to you, Sasuke did to me. I am not proud of that, it's just..'' Sakura closed her mouth, than took several large breaths to calm her self. She looked at Naruto who noded his head, so she continued.

''I started to like you, and i got scared. The last time this happaned, i got hurt''

''I would never hurt you Sakura'' Naruto said with a small smile, Sakura returned his smile and continued talking.

''I now that Naruto, thats why i fell even worse for hurting you'' Sakura stood up and walked towards naruto. She sat next to him and took his hand in hers, than looked at him straight in the eyes.

''I dont know about love Naruto, but i realy like you... so what do you say we start from there and see what happens next?''

Naruto's respond came in the form of a kiss, he kissed her on the lips. When they finaly puled apart, Naruto had the bigest smile she ever saw, and she returned that smile with her own.

''I new you would come around eventualy'' Naruto said quetly.

''Yes look how many years took me'' sakura replied with the sad smile. Naruto took her hand and responded happy.

''Non of that maters anymore Sakura, as long we are together everything will be alright. Sakura beamed at him with a large smile.

''I promise i will never leave you Naruto''

''And i promise i wiil alvays be with you Sakura''

Slowly they locked there lips once more time, and kissed. Life was about to became very good, and Naruto and Sakura will take on the hold world with smiles on their faces, together.

THE END

A/N: This is my second ONESHOOT and the best one i wrote so far. I am sory it's not long as others oneshot you are reading. But im realy trying, so bye and hope to see you again.


End file.
